The Story of Sparks Valentine
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Sparks Valentine, the love-child of Spike and Faye whose personality mirrors his father, joins with Jet and his nephew Rex, with some others joining them along the way, to collect bounties across the universe.
1. Session 00: Meet Sparks

Here is the first chapter of my new multi-chapter story _**Cowboy Bebop Reloaded: The Story of Sparks Valentine**_. In this chapter, we'll get a short recap of what seems to be Spike's final showdown and then we'll get a quick look at Sparks and another new character before the next chapter depicts their first bounty mission. Enjoy.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own <em><strong>Cowboy Bebop <strong>_or any of its songs_**.**_ Just Sparks and the other ocs.  
>Summary: Sparks Valentine, the love-child of Spike and Faye whose personality mirrors that of his father, joins with Jet and his nephew Rex, with some others joining them along the way, to collect bounties across the universe while two mysterious individuals named Psychosis and Neurosis try to discover him.<p>

**Session Zero/Meet Sparks**

* * *

><p><em>Spike, after killing a majority of syndicate members, busted into Vicious' room and dropped a grenade, making the roof explode.<em>

"_So, you're finally awake. I told you before, Spike. I'm the only one who can kill you and set you free." Vicious calmly but evilly said as he walked out of the smoke._

"_Those words apply to you as well, Vicious. Either way, it's going to end here." Spike boldly said before the two stood still and Spike raised his gun at his rival but couldn't concentrate clearly since his vision was getting blurry but he fired his gun a second later and missed Vicious. He then charged up the stairs while Vicious drew a dagger and sent it flying past Spike's leg, slightly cutting him. _

_Spike ignored the pain and kept running up he jumped to the top from the middle and rolled onto the floor behind Vicious, where he shot at him again only to have dodge. Vicious pulled out his katana and swung at Spike who ducked and shot at him once more. Vicious connected his sword against Spike's gun and they tried overpowering each other with their weapons with Spike being able to shoot Vicious twice._

_Vicious groaned and swung his katana at Spike's leg, managing to cut him. Vicious then swung his katana again only to have Spike block it with his gun, making both their weapons land at their opposing feet with Vicious placing his foot atop Spike's gun with the former doing the same with his katana._

"_Julia is dead. Let's finish it now." Spike coldly stated._

"_As you wish." Vicious replied before they exchanged their respective weapons back to each other by kicking them at each other and claiming their weapons in their hands. Vicious swung his sword quickly but before the blade could touch Spike, he fired a sole bullet through his chest. Vicious gritted his teeth together in pain and his eyes went blank white before he went falling down to the ground, dead and never to rise again while Spike thought back to Julia dying in his arms one day earlier._

"_It's over…a dream." Julia said._

"_Yeah. Just a dream." Spike agreed as she closed her eyes. In the present, Spike, holding his wounded side, slowly limped down stairs where the remaining syndicate members where with their guns drew though none of them fired as they were in a state of shock at the green-haired man as he came down the stairs. He stopped at the middle of the stairs only to lift up his head to smile and point his finger at the members as if it were a gun._

" _Bang!." Spike weakly but clearly said before he collapsed onto the ground._

_**Never seen a blue sky  
>Yeah, I can feel it reaching out<br>And moving closer  
>There's something about blue<strong>_

**_Asked myself what it's all for_**  
><strong><em>You know the funny thing about it<em>**  
><strong><em>I couldn't answer<em>**  
><strong><em>No, I couldn't answer<em>**

**_Things have turned a deeper shade of blue_**  
><strong><em>And images that might be real<em>**  
><strong><em>May be illusion<em>**  
><strong><em>Keep flashing off and on<em>**

**_Free_**  
><strong><em>Wanna be free<em>**  
><strong><em>Gonna be free<em>**  
><strong><em>And move among the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>You know, they really aren't so far<em>**  
><strong><em>Feels so free<em>**  
><strong><em>Gotta know free<em>**  
><strong><em>Please<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't wake me from the dream<em>**  
><strong><em>It's really everything it seemed<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm so free<em>**  
><strong><em>No black and white in the blue<em>**

**_Everything is clearer now_**  
><strong><em>Life is just a dream, you know<em>**  
><strong><em>That's never ending<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm ascending<em>**

In outer space, a bright star faded about the same time Spike hit the ground and he felt as though he was forgetting something but he thought it couldn't be that important. And then Spike closed his eyes and he didn't move at all.

_**You're Gonna That Weight.**_

* * *

><p><em>Many years later<em>

The Bebop traveled through hyperspace and inside it was Jet, who was cooking some food alongside another man that was much younger than he was. The second man was taller than Jet and had dark hair and he wore some dark shades on his eyes. And in the dark living room were two beings. One was a beagle puppy that sat on the floor while the second being was a young man who was in his early-twenties doing some judo moves in the dark with his upper torso drenched in sweat. The man was lanky and had fluffy dark green hair with matching eyes.

"Yo, Sparks." The second man in the kitchen said as he popped his head out the kitchen and the lights switched on and that caught the young man's attention.

"Food's ready." The man, Jet's nephew known as Rex, said.

"Perfect timing. I'm just about finished. What's on the menu?" The young man, Sparks Valentine, said as he flexed his legs and arms.

"The special is Bell peppers and beef." Rex said.

"Nice. Be right there." Sparks said as Rex went back to the kitchen. Sparks was twenty-three years of age and he moved into the Bebop went he was eighteen and had lived there since. Jet willingly let Sparks live on the ship as he had known the man from the time he was a newborn and so had Rex, who was fourteen when Sparks was born.

Sparks' mother Faye was still back on Saturn where he was born and raised working in a casino, which she was very adept at and using the money from her job helped her be able to raise Sparks. It had been years since anyone in the universe had heard from Spike since the night he went to dual the Red Dragon syndicate and even though Faye doesn't remember doing anything with him that had gotten had pregnant, she knew Sparks was Spike's child due to the green hair and she loved him dearly as any other mother would to her child. Sparks had no idea what to call Spike as his father was just a mystery to him.

In the present, the beagle pup yipped and Sparks turned his head in its direction.

You're hungry, too, huh?" Sparks said to the beagle named Skydon, who was his pet, and he barked in response and wagged his tail.

"I see." Sparks said as he headed to his mini-fridge and pulled out a can of dog food and dumped it into the pup's bowl and Skydon began to eat.

"There you go." Sparks said and the next minute, he and Rex sat in the living room both eating bell peppers and beef with Jet a short distance away on the computer searching for bounty cases..

"Not bad. This is bell peppers and beef, alright. "Sparks said.

"I'll say. Nice work with the cases." Rex said as Sparks, despite having the same lazy personality as his parents at times, managed to catch all the guys that had bounties.

"All in a day's work." Sparks said.

"We've got a new case." Jet announced as Sparks kept eating.

"Let's hear it." Sparks said.

* * *

><p>Well, everybody, there is Sparks. I think one of the best ways to write a sequel to something is to first show how the prequel ended like with Spike. As for Spark's origin, he was conceived by his parents in a drunken one-night stand set between Sessions Twenty-Four and Twenty-Six that neither of them remembers. I made him something of an animal lover unlike his father to differ the two in some ways since he has a dog. There are more new characters to come and we'll find about Psychosis and Neurosis and their motives in time. As Spike, since I'm, to this day, still not sure if he's alive or not, he probably won't make any appearances though he will be mentioned by a lot of characters and we'll see Faye in time. For chapter names, I'll be using the names of popular songs like the original series and I'll always consider the original series the superior of this story and I think many of my fellow Cowboy Bebop fans will like this; especially my friends Sketchfan and NaruHinaFanBoy, who I still have yet to hear from. Later.<p>

_**See ya, New Space Cowboy.**_

Next Chapter: _**Session One: Down With The Sickness.**_


	2. Session 01: Down With the Sickness

Hello, everybody. Here is the second chapter of **_Cowboy Bebop Reloaded: The Story of Sparks Valentine._** I originally had the second chapter but a virus I had last year at the time ate the document, so it took me a while to rebuild the chapter. Anyway, here we'll see Sparks in action.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or the song played below; Just Sparks, Rex, and any other OCS in this story.<p>

**_"I think it's time we blow this scene. Get everybody and the stuff together. _****_OK_****_, _****_3, 2, 1, _****_let's jam_****_!"_**

* * *

><p>"Here's the guy." Jet said as he turned the screen to face Sparks and Rex and it showed the suspect; a six foot four bulky man with long, rough brown hairline and intense dark eyes.<p>

"The guy's name is Derek Draiman. They say he goes from place to place spreading some type of disease. Apparently, he took out both the police and his own fellas while they tried helping him with the same disease. Last place they saw him was in Tijuana." Jet explained.

"Sounds like this Draiman guy is a real tough character." Rex said.

"Tijuana, huh? Well, we're not gonna catch him just sitting here." Sparks said as he put his food put down, petted Skydon before heading to his room, which coincidently happened to be his father's former room, to dress in an indigo leisure suit, and headed to the Bebop's hangar where his ship awaited.

The ship was a modified vermillion MONO racer he called the Swordfish 2000 since he happened to find the blueprints of Spike's ship when he moved into his room and it was named in honor of his father's spaceship.

The Swordfish 2000 had four blaster cannons, a subatomic blaster next to a plasma cannon, and multiple missile launchers along with rocket thrusters. Sparks got into the ship and whistled a tune while putting on fingerless gloves and preparing to launch.

"We'll join you there as soon as we hit up the police for some more details." Jet said through the intercom.

"All right. Meanwhile, I'll check in with Laughing Bull." Sparks said.

"You sure about that old codger?" Rex asked through the intercom.

"I don't see why not." Sparks said before his space ship flew off the pathway of the Bebop and zipped into outer space.

_Meanwhile in Tijuana_

It was a typical day with people crowding the streets and some of them resting on sidewalks for their own reasons. In a tavern called the Red Lemon, the place was almost empty, save for a few syndicate members and some laid-off people who tried drowning their sorrows in beer and the facially emotionless bartender just stood there cleaning a glass.

Suddenly, the doors opened up and Draiman appeared dressed in a trench coat that had a pocket-sized red sack tied up by a small string. He causally walked into the place and walked to the bar, where he coolly sat on the stool.

"Beer." Draiman plainly said before the bartender filled the glass without the smallest hesitation at how intimidating the man sounded. After Draiman received his glass, he brought the mug to his lips and began gulping it down with his hand over the sack with caution.

Suddenly, Draiman felt something heavy press against his back and his eye looked back to see a gun pointed into the middle of his back. The one holding a gun was a member of his former syndicate with three others behind him standing on guard.

"Traitor, it's time for you pay the price." The gunman growled through clenched teeth as he glared at Draiman, who only smirked as he swiftly undead the thread on the sack. A gigantic gray cloud flew out of the sack and it filled the bar as Draiman sprinted out the entrance and he maliciously smirked as he heard his former crime partners and the rest of the patrons inside the bar scream.

"Time for a refill." Draiman said to himself as he bounced the empty and wandered into the street.

_Minutes later elsewhere_

Laughing Bull and Sparks sat in his tent smoking their respective pipes as they sat apart from each other.

"Burrowing Sparrow." Laughing Bull addressed Sparks as he closed his eyes and started humming a tribunal theme.

"You will discover the rabid ferret in the center of things." Laughing Bull said.

"Center of everything, eh?" Well, thanks for the tip, I guess." Sparks said as he got up and headed to his ship while Laughing Bull looked at him; seeing only Spike.

"_Heroes die, Legacies Live Forever."_ The elder man thought as he started humming again.

_Later with Sparks in his ship as he heads towards Tijuana _

Sparks continuously scratched his head in confusion trying to figure out "the center of everything" was.

"_He probably meant the center from what I can guess."_ Sparks thought as he approached the city.

_In a hospital E.R room_

"How's that containment going?" One doctor said to his assistant.

"Perfect." The assistant said as he held up the jar, which contained Ebola symptoms in solid forms.

"Good." The doctor said just as the door kicked open and Draiman appeared.

"Hey, you can't come in here. This is a private area." The doctor said and Draiman just chuckled as he walked in and grabbed the man by his throat.

The doctor gasped for air as a sadistic smile built on Draiman's face while the assistant charged at the man. Draiman swiftly threw back his elbow into the assistant's neck, making a hideous cracking noise before his eyes turned clear white before he dropped dead to the floor.

Smiling at his work, he turned his attention back to the doctor who let out a final gasp of air before finally dying before he was thrown headfirst into the wall. Draiman cracked his knuckles and he smiled as he picked up the jar of Ebola and causally left the room whistling.

_Back at the bar_

"So, this is the place?" Rex said as he and Jet entered the Red Lemon and saw dead bodies sprawled across the floor.

"Yeah. Talk about letting the bodies hit the floor." Jet said as they looked around the place.

"My opinion: this guy's packing some serious shit." Rex said before they heard a car come to a halting screech in front of the bar and Jet flattened against the wall while his nephew ducked next to a pinball machine and cocked his gun. Two members of Draiman's entered the place and gazed in awe at the bloody destruction that Draiman left behind.

"Wow, Derek really went psycho, didn't he?" The first of the two men said as they looked all around them.

"No kidding. We've got to do him in soon before he gets even more of that cloud shit he has on him." The second one said before a bottle was launched at his head and knocked him out cold.

"What the hell!" The first syndicate member said before Jet jumped behind and got the guy in a brutal headlock and before he could even say anything, Rex held his gun underneath the man's chin.

"Got any more details?" Rex asked the quavering man while Jet held onto him sharply.

_Back with Draiman_

Draiman gathered half of the Ebola bits and placed them inside the sack before rustling it around in satisfaction.

"Perfect." Draiman said as he placed the jar inside his coat and proceeded to head the center of the town, where he stopped at an outdoor restaurant, which was completely empty, save for one person wearing a dark cowboy hat obscured his face sitting next a giant menu board.

Draiman walked into the restaurant and sat next to the guy.

"Any bloody maries?" Draiman asked.

"Plenty of them, germ-boy." The man said and Draiman's eyes stiffened as the man lifted up his hat to reveal Sparks.

"Who are you supposed be?" Draiman asked while quickly standing up.

"Just a simple bounty hunter looking for ways to catch some high woolong numbers, right, Derek Draiman?" Sparks said and Draiman growled as he reached inside his coat pockets. Much to his surprise, both the sack and jar were gone.

"Looking for these?" Sparks said as he held up the jar and sack in both his hands.

"I think you're a better thief than you are a bounty hunter." Draiman snarled.

"You've no idea how much I hear that." Sparks nonchalantly stated.

"And you've no idea how fast you're gonna die!" Draiman said as he threw a blinding punch at Sparks, who managed to duck in time but he had the jar knocked out of his hand.

"Shit!" Draiman said as he watched the jar fly in a nearby fountain and shattered as it hit the bottom of it; making the entire Ebola virus pieces turn the water black.

An enraged Draiman looked furiously at Sparks, who teasingly held the Ebola sack in his hand and jumped back as the other guy did a roundhouse kick. Then, Draiman swung his fist at Sparks in a chopping direction and the green-haired man dodged him again.

Standing up quickly, Sparks smirked as Draiman tried an uppercut and failed once his opponent sprinted to the side. Irritated, Draiman threw his hand forth in a snatching motion and Sparks threw the sack into the air where the furious man's hand was about to grab him.

Instead, he grabbed the sack but thanks to the excessive force he was using, it ripped apart in his grip. His psychotic eyes widened and he hissed at the intense pain his hand felt as he focused on Sparks.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you, bounty hunter?" Draiman said before Sparks coolly gestured to his hand and he looked at it to see his palm covered in blood from the Ebola. As he stared at it, Sparks used the opportunity to throw a left hook at Draiman's jaw and sent his head reeling back.

Recovering quickly, he threw a jab at Sparks before he jumped in an opposite direction and then he threw a cross swing at him with his other hand; despite the heavy pain it carried. Sparks successfully dodged again before he threw a jab of his own at Draiman's chest and that forced him back before he tried another roundhouse kick.

Just like the previous time, Sparks moved out of the way hands down before connecting his elbow with Draiman's chin and he used a high kick to the shoulder to enforce the impact.

"Son of a bitch!" Draiman growled as he stepped back and Sparks threw a punch at his face that made him fly back onto a table.

"Give up?" Sparks asked.

"Hell no!" Draiman answered as he brought down both fists like a gorilla at Sparks but ended up breaking the table instead.

"What's wrong, Draiman? Can't fight without your germs?" Sparks taunted and Draiman only laughed at the taunt.

"The only reason I used the Ebola was so I could still use this without any limits." Draiman said as he reached into his coat to unleash a Thompson M1A1 gun. Reacting quickly, Sparks rolled to the side as Draiman started firing at him and he unveiled his custom-made Jericho 141.

Draiman fired at Sparks before the green-haired man sprang to his feet and started firing back. Bullets flew about as the two fired at each before a voice rang out the words kill him and the two looked to see Draiman's former syndicate members to appear from all sides of the nearby roofs.

The syndicate members fired at both Draiman and Sparks so there would be no living witness. Draiman snarled and started firing at some the members shooting at him from a convertible as he took off. Sparks tried to pursue the psychopath but found himself shooting at the syndicate members that shot at him as well and they had him cornered. He managed to shoot down some of them from the roof before he had to switch cartilages.

"Dammit!" Sparks said as he crouched next the convertible that had the dead syndicates in it and suddenly, a new ring of gunshots rang out.

"_Just what I need. More people firing at me."_ Sparks thought to himself as he looked up to see a majority of the syndicate members dropping dead off the roofs and as he looked closer to see Jet firing his Walther P99 along Rex, who fired his Walther SP22 at the syndicate members and they noticed their green-haired companion.

"How's it going, kid?" Jet said.

"Can't survive without us, can you?" Rex jokingly said to Sparks, who glared at them.

"Jet, Rex, what the hell took you guys so long?" Sparks called back.

"Never mind that. We'll hold these clowns off while you get Draiman." Jet said and not wasting anytime, Sparks got off and took off in the direction Draiman ran. He followed some drops of blood and figured that the blood belong to Draiman thanks to his hand infection and noticed him getting into a ship.

"Draiman!" Sparks said before Draiman looked back at him to growl out of annoyance as he quickly got into his ship and took off into the air. Fortunately, Sparks' own ship was not far away and after getting into his chip, he chased after Draiman.

Draiman looked back at Sparks and growled again.

"_These bounty hunters can't get off my fuckin back. _" Draiman said he gripped the controls to fly forward and his infected hand started to bleed more. He growled in pain but chose to ignore it as he flew forward with Sparks in hot pursuit.

Sparks managed to catch up with Draiman and after locking onto his engines, he fired his plasma cannon and a single beam crashed into the rival ship's engines. Draiman's engines exploded before his ship went down and crashed right in front of the local ISSP station.

"_Talk about a sharp coincidence." _Sparks thought to himself as he landed the Swordfish 2000 next to Draiman's and Rex arrived along with Jet.

"Oh, you guys are here." Sparks said as he got out of his ship and looked into Draiman's ship to see him unconscious with his infected hand covered in blood.

"What happened to him?" Jet asked Sparks.

"Long story." Sparks answered before the authorities came out.

"I present you Derek Draiman." Sparks said as the cops removed Draiman from the wreck and cuffed his hands.

_Hours later on the Bebop in hyperspace after the fellas get paid_

Rex and Jet stood in the kitchen cooking while Sparks was in the living room doing some judo moves while Skydon lay on the floor watching his owner while wagging his tail.

"Hey, Sparks, it's ready." Jet said.

"What's cooking?" Sparks asked as Rex tossed him a cigarette.

"Special: Bell peppers and beef." Rex said as Sparks lit the cigarette and smoked it coolly.

"Sounds good to me." Sparks said.

_**See ya, Space Cowboy**_

* * *

><p>And there you have it. The second chapter of<strong> <em>Cowboy Bebop Reloaded<em>**: **_The Story of Sparks Valentine _**and the chapter name pays tribute to the great nu metal band Disturbed as well as Derek Draiman being named after the lead singer of that band David Draiman. The song **_Bodies_** by the band Drowning Pool is also referenced. With this chapter, we can definitely say that Sparks is Spike's son and Laughing Bull's _Heroes Die, Legacies Live forever_ line is the slogan of the series and though he was talking about Spike, it doesn't confirm Spike's status. The chapter references the pilot of the original series out of respect and so will some other chapters in the future. Well, bye and don't forget to read my **_Hot Springs Trip _**story, which I also updated tonight.

**_Next Chapter_**: **_Money, Money._**

_**Reminder**_: We can still save Toonami by going to #BringBackToonami on Twitter.


End file.
